TeddyChan
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: Fay finds something sweet in a toy shop. Kurogane, however, does not approve. Implied shounen ai KuroganeFay.


Disclaimer: CLAMP owns them all.

A/N: This is a **5101520ficqifs** response, the theme being "Stare".

* * *

Teddy-Chan

"Now, where did Kuro-tan and Syaoran-kun go?" Fay wondered, glancing around. "They were here just a moment ago!"

"Mokona knows!" came the cheerful response. "They saw a sword in the window of an antiques shop and wanted to see it up close!"

"Figures." Fay smiled. "The puppies always liked their toys so much. Guess we'll just have to amuse ourselves for now, eh, Sakura-chan?" he asked. As he got no answer, he repeated, "Sakura-chan?"

"Ah! Sorry, Fay-san!" Sakura seemed startled. "I was simply deep in thought. Those toys were so adorable and..."

"Hmm?" Fay stepped to her side, looking curiously at the display of a toy shop she had been viewing. Stuffed toys, dolls, even nicely crafted puppets filled the window. "You are right, Sakura-chan, they are indeed adorable." He smiled brightly at her. "Why don't we go inside and have a closer look?"

"Oh, I'd love to!" Sakura said happily, her enthusiasm echoed by Mokona. Together they thus entered the shop.

The shop's interior was even more fascinating than what they had seen from the outside. Full of toys of all kinds, it was simply begging the visitor to walk deeper into its mysterious corridors. Mokona and Sakura were immediately drawn to a gigantic display of stuffed animals in the middle of the store, while Fay walked deeper into the maze of high shelves.

The toys were all adorable, he noted, though none truly appealed to him aside from the automatic "Oh, how cute!" reaction. He played with the thought of actually buying one, only to annoy Kurogane if nothing else, but then figured he'd just forget it somewhere. It simply wasn't worth it.

Then, however, he saw it.

It was sitting on a shadowed shelf in the deepest corner of the shop. The shelves around it were empty as though nothing dared to go near it. High and mighty on its lonely perch, it seemed to look down at everybody in disapproval.

"He's been here since the store was founded." Glancing at his side, Fay saw an old, whitehaired man who had earlier introduced himself as the shopkeeper. "Ever since my grandfather's time he has been sitting there. Nobody has ever had the courage to actually buy him."

"What do you mean, courage?" Fay asked. "Is he that expensive?"

"No, not at all," the shopkeeper replied. "He is simply quite intimidating. Children are scared of him – and, I've come to notice, so are most adults." The old man glanced up at the toy. "It's such a pity. He's a fine one, handmade by my grandfather..."

"I don't think he looks intimidating." Fay looked thoughtfully at the toy, smiling a bit. "Rather, he looks like he's trying to glare at any danger to keep it away."

"Oh! You see him that way?" The shopkeeper smiled. "That's what my grandfather said -- that he had intended this little one to be a protector, something to keep all evil away from its owner. However, he was made so very protective that nobody dares to approach him!"

"Oh, he's just trying to look tough." Reaching up, Fay took the toy from its shelf. "I'm sure that whoever had him would feel very safe!" His smile got even warmer as he looked closer at the toy. "See? All mighty glare and frown, but in the inside he's softer than anybody else!"

"Would you like to have him?"

"Huh?" Fay blinked. "Oh, no, I'm sure I can't afford him. If he's so old, and even handmade..."

"I said he was not expensive." The shopkeeper's eyes twinkled. "In fact, I'll give him to you for free. I'm only glad to see him with somebody who can truly appreciate him."

"In that case..." Fay grinned, hugging the toy close. "I think I'll name him Kuro-chan!"

"Fay-san!" Sakura called out just then. "Fay-san, see how cute it is!" She hurried towards them, Mokona bouncing at her heels. In her hands she was holding a toy that bore quite a significant resemblance to Mokona. "Isn't it just – what is that?"

"Waaah!" Mokona exclaimed, bouncing back. "It's so scary!"

"Oh, no!" Fay said brightly. "Can't you see that it's just like Kuro-daddy?" He hugged the toy again. "It's even got his eyes!"

"You're right," Sakura said, sounding just the tiniest bit hesitant. "It looks quite strong, too!"

"If Mokona had it, Mokona bets no dog would ever dare bark at Mokona again!" Mokona said cheerfully, instantly forgetting its former fears. "Just like when Mokona is with Kuro-daddy!"

"See?" Fay smiled at the shopkeeper. "It just depends on how you look at him!"

"Indeed." The shopkeeper smiled back.

* * *

"What the Hell do you have there?" Kurogane asked, glaring at the item in Fay's arms. "A teddy bear? Have you finally fallen down to a child's level?" 

"Oh, no!" Fay said cheerfully. "I just needed to get myself a new protector as you were not around!" He smiled brightly. "Kuro-rin, meet Kuro-chan!"

The ninja glared at the teddy bear with blazing red eyes. The teddy bear glared back with equally red eyes. Its hair was, despite Fay's continuous huggles, still stuck on sharp spikes black as midnight.

"Woah," Syaoran said with wide eyes. "It's just like Kurogane-san had been turned into a teddy bear!"

"Shut up," Kurogane growled, huffing as he turned away. "Let's get going and find ourselves a place to stay. I'm tired of chaperoning four kids!"

Fay was still hugging the bear as they started walking, falling a bit behind the children and Mokona. Kurogane walked by his side, looking to all the world as though he had been gravely insulted.

"What is it, Kuro-pipi?" asked Fay after a moment. "Surely you aren't jealous of a stuffed bear?"

"Don't be an idiot!" growled the ninja. "It's not that!"

"Then what is it?" the mage inquired calmly.

Kurogane muttered something inaudible.

"Excuse me? I don't think I quite heard you."

Kurogane's glare at the teddy bear would have turned anything less tough-looking into a pile of ashes. "I said, you don't need another protector."

Fay's smile widened. "Awww, Kuro-pon is so sweet!"

"No I'm not!" shouted the other man. "I'm not sweet at all! I'm a big and scary ninja!"

"Sure you are, Kuro-pin!" Then, with a teasing tone, "You look so sweet when you blush!"

"I DO NOT BLUSH!"

"Yes you do! Doesn't he, Kuro-chan?"

"AND DON'T YOU GO JOINING FORCES WITH THE TOY!"


End file.
